Sea/Side Story
Sea This story is from Rain’s PoV. Infobox coming soon. Prolouge: Two phoenixes sat on a ledge. Water with water, they were perfect together. The larger, male phoenix smiled at the female next to him, rain splashing on his feathers. The female looked out into the horizon, smiling and calm. ”So, Hurricane, is everything going all right? Everyone braced for the predicted storm?” The female phoenix, Hurricane of Tropical Waters, or just Hurricane, turned and smiled at the blue-green phoenix next to her. “Yes, I was able to warn everyone of the signs, Storm. Some didn’t seem to believe me, but they had to obey their leaders.” Storm with the Talons of the Eagle, also known as Storm, nodded, smiling at the friendly deep blue phoenix next to her. The young phoenix stretched out his large talons, in contrast to Hurricane’s hilariously small talons, realizing that he didn’t really care that her talons were small. He finally nodded a second time, and said, “I just hope all goes well.” Hurricane nodded back. “We will stay inside the caves of the the mountains. There, we’ll be safe from the lightning and thunder and harsh, powerful winds.” Storm knew that he had no idea what his future would hold. But there were two things he was sure of... One, that Hurricane would be very important in the near future, and two, that they will be struck down by not this storm, but one that laid in the future ahead... Chapter One: The phoenix sat still. There was no need to move. There was enough space. The pattering sound against her home was comforting. And the wonderful blue color was, well, wonderful. Shaking. Booming. Blowing. A burst of light. And it stopped. She felt collision, and knew something had hit her home. She simply waited. She heard something, ''though, something unfamiliar that made her wings tremble. The only thing she could think was ''Pain. It’s pain. She didn’t understand pain, because what could go wrong in this perfect world? Everything so peaceful... yet she knew what pain was from her bones. And she didn’t feel like hiding from it, she felt like fighting it. Even if she could never reach it. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, like she had started rolling around endlessly. Her stomach felt like it was flying above the rest of her body, filled with the clear liquid she had been drinking. And then... SLAM! A great collision, like the ground had thrown her up in the air and then smashed into her. She felt like screeching, but she couldn’t, as her home cracked in one wall and then filled with a different clear liquid. It was saltier, and contained smaller other things. She took a breath of air, and without knowing her great Water Phoenix breath-holding, she broke through the crack and tried to paddle up to where she sensed air. She paddled, and paddled... Until she saw another. He was smaller than her, even though his home was a similar size. He was struggling. The female chick’s instincts told her that he would die without help. So she paddled him up, and placed him on a great rock nearby. She was ready to join him, until a great slam of the salty, clear liquid smashed her against the rocks. She sank into the water and fell unconscious... Chapter Two: The chick woke up in a cave lit by tiny flames. She was above the crashing, salty liquid, which she now saw was an actual large body. In front of her, where she was looking, there was the cave entrance, of which there were many other caves, and many spikes, around. To the sides of her, there were many adult phoenixes, all of them looking at her... or something near her. When she looked in front of her, she jumped back in surprise as she saw three other chicks in front of her, one yellow, one white, and one brown, all in horrible condition. She looked down at herself, startled to see that her own blue feathers looked terrible, too. But in front of her, in front of all of the other chicks, there was a regal-looking, golden phoenix. She seemed to gain all of the other adult phoenixes’ attention by making a kind of coughing sound, which was then followed by her speaking, some of the words not really making sense to the small phoenix. ”Phoenixes of Adventure and Rescue Caves, I have come here to gift names to these phoenixes of unknown parentage, saved from the strong waves of the ocean. We will start with you,” she said, pointing a digit to the yellow chick. “You will be known as Thunder, for the thunder that shook the earth and set fire to the skies during this storm. A perfect name for a yellow, storm-born fire phoenix. “Now, you,” she continued, pointing the same digit to the white phoenix. “You will be known as Zmien, for the phoenix Zmienlod of Shivering Ice who uncovered the caves, bringing safety in the storms. He, like you, was an Ice Phoenix, and I bestow upon you a name of wonder. ”Next, you,” the golden phoenix said, moving this same digit to point at the brown phoenix. “You will be known as Terra, for the way the ground itself has been shaken by this storm. The terrain could not go indoors, removing the 'in', and leaving it as 'Terra'. I hope your life will not be shaken by such a large storm again.” ”And finally, you,” she said, now pointing at her, the deep blue chick. “You will be known as Rain, for you have been exposed to much rain on your own, and adapted to not be bothered, as you are a Water Phoenix. Because of the power, yet calm, of your name, it could mean that you and another phoenix will become good friends and change the world.“ The golden phoenix then nodded. “Welcome Thunder, Zmien, Terra, and Rain.“ She stretched out her great, glittering wings, and flew off, behind the mountain. Rain, tired fell asleep in a pile of chicks, yellow, white, brown, and blue, and drifted off to sleep. Chapter Three: Category:Story Category:Incomplete